


Holding On

by YourLifeMatters



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Married Couple, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLifeMatters/pseuds/YourLifeMatters
Summary: Korra is a construction worker rebuilding the city. Asami is a business ceo. Long day at work, Korra coming home to wife,Asami. Korra's/readers point of view.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Holding On

It's a chilly winter night and a little past 11pm. I finally finished up the construction project that lasted a long 14 hour day. I don't always work this late, but with the recent changes to the city's infrastructure, there has been plenty of work to get done. I'm ready to pass out once I make it past the front door. Maybe I'll make it to the bed, maybe I won't. The floor doesn't look that uncomfortable right now honestly. Parking the truck in the garage I make my way out, dragging my exhausted self with whatever strength I have left. Its only been about twenty minutes since I got off work but I'm already feeling the soreness of the day weighing me down as I open the front door leading in to the kitchen. 

My senses are instantly met with the delicious smell of my favorite food. Noodle soup. Even better, my wife's amazing soup. Speaking of wife, where is she? I kick off my boots at the door and make my way to the living room. What I see next makes my heart beat strong and chest warm up. 

My beautiful wife is sprawled across our couch with reading glasses half on near ready to fall off her perfect nose and a book still open spread across her chest. 

It takes every fiber in me not to immediately wrap her up in my arms and hold her tight. But it's late and she could use the sleep. Her obvious attempt at staying awake till I got home was a failure. Not that I wanted her to do try, she needs her rest with the full time work schedule she has as a ceo. So rather than disturb my beauties sleep, I decide to make the cool room more comfortable. Getting a fire going should help, so I gather up some wood we split last summer and set up the fire place. Once I had a steady flame and her glasses and book placed neatly on the coffee table, I headed to the kitchen for a late night meal and put the food away.

It's now midnight and she hasn't woken up yet. Ive showered and gotten ready to sleep. But the bed is to cold without her, and honestly the small couch is not the most comfortable place for her to sleep on. So I head back to the living room, limping a little as I go. Probably shouldn't have made a bet with the guys that I could carry a hundred pounds concrete bags upstairs in a race. Oh well. Muscles get better. I make my way to the couch where my angel is quietly snoring away. 

I brush some raven curly hair from her face and press a soft kiss to her forehead. I see the edges of her lip curl into a smile and a moment later she flickers open her tired but lustful green eyes.

I smile down at her "Hey beautiful" 

"Hey baby. How was work?" She asks as she lifts a hand up to cup my cheek in which I lean in to.

I take a long exhale and respond "It was exhausting but we got the roof on the clients house done before the deadline. I'm sorry I didn't make it home in time for dinner." 

She leans up and pecks my lips "It's okay, I know how hard it is for you to predict your work schedule. Did you get some of the food I made yet?"

"Of course! You made my favorite meal! Your so amazing." I say with a bright smile so grateful to have the women in front of me in my life.

She giggles and returns the smile, "Its the least I can do for my amazing hardworking wife."

"I love you." I say and follow it with a kiss on her soft lips. 

"I love you too" she murmurs on my lips. 

We kiss a little more but it fades out fairly quickly when she stops to yawn. 

I giggle at her adorable tiredness "I think it's time to take you to bed. Let me help you with that." 

She looks up at me a little confused as to how I was going to help her, but as I scooped one arm under her legs and another behind her back she caught on quick.

"No baby, you don't have to carry me to bed. You've worked so much I'm sure your just as exhausted." She tries to say though her tired body makes no movement to resist. 

I continue my motions and lift her up carrying her bridal style. Wincing slightly from some mild pain in my leg. Luckily she didn't catch it. "Asami, why do you think I work so hard to build these badass muscles?" 

With a snort and an eyeroll she responds, "So you can challenge all the guys on your crew to ridiculous physical competitions?" 

I shake my head in laughter "well, yeah thats one perk of it", I say as I make my way down the hallway and into our bedroom.

After I lay her in bed and join her side, I look at her as I say the next few words with as much love as I can prove I have for her. 

"The real reason my beautiful angel, is because I want to always be strong enough to hold you in my arms. To be able to carry you wherever you want to go... I think its my favorite part of loving you." 

She doesn't respond at first. I begin to feel nervous but then I can tell by the look in her eyes and the single tear shed that my reason was not what she expected to hear yet everything she needed to hear. I wipe the tear away from her cheek with my thumb. After a few heartbeats she moves in close to me and places her head to my chest laying there silently for a moment before responding.

"You can hold me forever, love. You already hold my heart." 

I knew then that nothing was going to hold me back. I kiss her forehead and squeeze her tight for the rest of the night.

I'm never going to let go of this life, this love, this women, this angel, my wife. Holding her. Holding on. Holding strong.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work :/


End file.
